the el knight
by vanished flame
Summary: naruto is trained after a beating at the age of five. naruto/3 girls only girls already set.
1. Chapter 1

**Before begin I would like to say that I am modeling this off of the phoenix sannin story but it will not be a copy and the only thing that is the same is the fact that the sandaime is training Naruto and that he will leave the village afterwords so other then that it is a completely original story and those are the base for this.**

on one busy day we see the parents of multiple children playing with their said children while a young boy is sitting off in a tree by himself. 'why cant I get any friends?' the boy thought to himself as he looked on at the other children and parents.

Getting out of the tree he started to walk home when he heard the sound of a group of people yelling. Looking behind him the boy saw that there was a mob forming as he walked. Seeing this the boy started to run as fast as his legs could carry him towards the forest that had a huge fence around it as they never followed hime inside. He never understood why they never did, though he certainly was not complaining as he got a nice break from them when he goes there and the only person that really ever went inside other then him for no real reason was the nice but crazy snake lady as he called her one time. "just gotta make it to the forest." he said to himself as he ran. Not noticing the group split in two and had some ninja in it.

After running nearly to the forest as it was on the other side of the village he found a second mob in front of him running at him. Looking for possible escape routes he saw that there was an alley to his right. Running into the alley he stopped as it was a dead end and turned around looking for something to defend himself with he saw a large stick. Picking it up and brandished it like the sword wielding people did when he watched them train and practice. When the mobs closed in on him he stood his ground and when a large man came forward saying something about getting revenge, not that the boy took any care to notice as he was frightened out of his mind at being cornered, he swung the stick which connected with the side of the large mans head knocking him down making him pass out from the force of the hit before three others charged forward at the boy getting slammed by the stick in the stomach, the legs and the back respectively knocking them down as well. The ninja came next telling the others to stay back and watch how you do it again not that Naruto heard as he was feeling adrenaline rush through him. When two of the ninja came at him he found that he was already moving to counter without thinking about it as he swiped the stick as the ninja neared him hitting the ninja in the chest knocking the wind out of him and the second in the face as he was shorter then the first and was hit at the exact same time breaking his nose as he fell to the ground holding his face while the third ninja watched carefully as the boy used the stick like a swords-master could. When he charge forward he found that the kid ducked as he sent a knife strike at him. After ducking the boy brought the stick up intending to get the knife away from him which resulted In breaking the ninja's arm and forcing him to drop the knife.

"what do you all want with me? Why cant you just leave me alone damn it?" the boy yelled out to the crowd.

"because you are a danger that should have been killed at birth you demon brat. You killed a lot of us when you attacked the village." on of the civilians said to the boy.

When he said this he rushed at the boy to try and kill him but the boy used the stick to block his strike at an angle before redirecting it to his face getting him in the chin with an upper strike knocking the man to the ground as he landed the hit. When the others saw this they rushed the boy thinking the superior numbers would work against him. When they rushed it seemed that they forgot they pushed the boy into a corner so his attacks had more power to them and they couldn't get to his blind side as his back touched the wall behind him. as they converged onto the boy he swung it in a wide arc catching several people in the legs making a domino affect as when they went down the people behind them went along with them. after the next group came forward jumping over the downed people in front of them they saw the boy close his eyes. Thinking they had finally beaten the boy they took out there knives and other objects, non exactly sharp, and started to strike at the boy but to their surprise he either evaded or countered every strike as he seemed to move with the wind coming from the force of their attacks making it impossible to hit him. After knocking several more out he found that there were several huge people in front of him and behind them there were people with red eyes. When the large people came at him he used that as leverage to jump on one and strike another before his stick caught fire and he jumped back in dismay at the death of his defense. Before the group started to beat on him making him cry out in pain then black out from being exhausted and in pain.

waking up to the sight of a white ceiling Naruto groaned out as he saw it "i hate that color. Means I had to go to the hospital after all." he spoke before the hokage walked in.

" Naruto how are you?" the hokage asked getting a sigh from him.

"well going from the fact that I took several down before they burned my stick and then wound up in the hospital I am doing great."

" Naruto I want to ask you something."

"shoot away old man."

"what do you say to being trained to be a ninja Naruto?"

"sure but why?"

"it has come to my attention that no matter what we do the villagers will still see you as a scapegoat so I would like you to be able to defend yourself at the least if you become a ninja then that is a benefit."

"i see. Sure old man I'll train with you and become a ninja." Naruto said as a nurse came in.

"hello Naruto kun how are you feeling now?" she asked him as she checked him over.

"better then I did a while ago thats for sure."

"well you check out so you can leave at any time you like to Naruto kun."

After getting out of the hospital room and checking out Naruto walked out with the hokage. On the way to get some food and discuss the training the hokage was stopped by Naruto talking to him. " hey jisan can we go in there for a minute? It feels like something is calling me from inside there." he said. Shrugging Naruto headed into the shop and found himself face to knee with a tall man.

"hey kid what you need?" the guy in front of him asked.

Looking up Naruto saw that he had a look of a seasoned veteran. "i was just looking mister." he said

"take your time kid just come to me if you need help okay?" the guy said getting a nod from Naruto as he walked back to the counter to sit behind it.

Starting to look around Naruto saw many weapons around him that looks exotic and advanced compared to other kinds of weapons. There were two in particular that caught his eye, picking the first up he saw that it was a little heavy for him but was a comfortable weight to hold. Walking back to the old man and the man at the counter Naruto placed the strange weapon on the counter for the man to ring up for him before Naruto looked over to see a combat knife and gloves sitting next to the counter. Picking them up he saw the gloves had a seal on them curious Naruto asked "hey mister what does this thing do?" pointing at the seal.

"that one is a seal that makes the gloves fit your hands no matter the size you grow. The seal also has a function to clean and repair themselves with chackra when you add it. Looks like it also has an elemental seal on it as well as a shape seal for chackra when activated and used. Hmm looks like this set goes with the weapon you picked up earlier see hear this symbol is also on the blade and the knife you have so you have a set of weapons." the man said as he took the gloves from Naruto.

"what does the elemental seal do?"

"well this one is designed to change to the affinity of the user. So say you have a wind or fire affinity then when you channel chackra through this in battle or training then your chackra will change to that element to help you fight, so say you are fighting a person in close range and have a wind element you channel chackra to the gloves and when you attack you can cut the person or even push the jutsu he or she uses away if you add enough chackra to convert."

"is there any way to check to see what I have?" he asked them.

"not right at the moment Naruto. To be able to check your element you have to be able to use chackra and currently you can't so you have to wait for that." the old man told him as he paid for the equipment. "also Naruto you know that if I train you you will have t call me sarutobi sensei right?" he asked as they resumed their walk to the hokage's house.

"oh well but I don't have to call you that until you start training me right?"

"true but still why not start now to get practice in."

"fine then sensei."

after they ate the could be found in the backyard of the sarutobi estate talking ad going over the training schedule for Naruto. Once they had a decent make for the schedule the hokage said "now Naruto at times I will have to be at the office so I cant stay and train you myself but I will have my wife Biwako watch over your training." getting a nod from Naruto before they started to wok on his speed and strength.

**now I have some questions for you all. First is what should Aisha and eve be, code exotic, architect, or Electra for eve and battle high or dark magician for Aisha I have Rena and Naruto all set out already. If you are not sure on what the classes are go to to see what they look like and what they do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have noticed that some of the readers are confused on what I meant when I asked the class for Aisha and eve, I don't really blame them as I would be unsure as well if I didn't write it myself, what I meant was that they will start as the first class and then after a while they will get a class change. For example for eve when she is introduced she will be the reawakened nosad queen then after awhile she will become one of the three classes for her, architect Electra or nemesis same with Aisha and Rena They are on a team with Naruto being the teacher, if this confuses you I have stated this is similar to the phoenix sannin by azad439 as he will be trained by the sandaime leave the village and come back as a sannin, he will take the three as apprentices either before he comes back or when he comes back and meets them at the team placements. I have the classes for Rena and Naruto already set. Naruto wont use jutsu primarily but will use things like his weapons and skills like magic when he feels the need to. Rena is going to have a bow-sword and use that. To those wondering about the class system for my story then I will say that I may not necessarily follow the real class system it really depends on the character and what the class is for them.**

**Currently I have for eve**

**2- Electra**

**1 exotic **

**zerodragon sent me a well balanced chart on what they would be like but was unsure what I had planned for Rena and if they were with Naruto or not.**

**For Aisha**

**2- dark magician**

**1- high magician**

**I will put the ones that have votes so far only.**

**My plan for Naruto and Rena are different Rena will be a trapping ranger when she class changes and Naruto will be a fusion of sheath knight and deadly chaser, unsure how to name that I have two names for the combo of the two classes 1 is deadly knight and the other is sheath chaser. If anyone would like to comment on which sounds better do so, I think the deadly knight sounds better in my opinion though, Naruto gets second weapon while on trip so right now he is a mix of 1rst class elsword and shooting guardian from Chung. I have the weapons for Naruto and Rena planned but not sure which bow-sword to give Rena, she gets serah's bow-sword from ff13-2 the model is that but not sure which one looks best for her, never actually seen all the models and cant find a picture of them to decide so any help that you can give will be appreciated.**

**Also zerodragon helped on this story as he/ she, not sure which gender, had noticed and stated things that I did not think of yet like how the back-story of Rena and eve would fit in. the author helped me decide on having Rena and eve like a bloodline where eve is like a mix between 18 from dragon ball z and eve from black cat, while Rena is normal but is considered as a bloodline.**

* * *

over the course of the next seven years the Hokage taught Naruto how to use chackra and how to fight bare handed. During this time he taught Naruto the shadow clone so while the Hokage was training him in physical abilities the others of his family was helping Naruto learn with Asuma teaching him control and the hokage's wife teaching him things that revolve around manners and book smarts. Currently they were standing in the hokage's office, well Naruto was while the sandaime was sitting in his chair. "Naruto would you like to be a full fledged ninja of the village?" the Hokage asked him.

"sure but what do I have to do sensei?" Naruto question as he looked at him.

Thinking it over for a minute on what he would need to do the old man spoke "well you would need to originally take a test to become gennin and perform three jutsu, but since you can already perform the jutsu without much effort I cant do that plus the fact that you are stronger then most jounnin means you cant really be put on a gennin team as that would mess up the balance so I think you should have a full-out spar with my other student so I can determine if you will be a jounnin or not."

nodding he spoke "yeah I can see that but what if I can defeat or get an advantage over the opponent and show I am almost as strong as you sensei?"

"hm well then I guess that we would need to adjust the rank accordingly to that plus if you can beat him or get such an advantage then we can have our full sannin back. Oddly Orochimaru still thinks he is a sannin(three ninja) even though he defected from the village and lost that right. After he left we have only and the ninin(two ninja)." the Hokage said getting Naruto to nod as he heard the sannin comment.

"yeah so when is the test sensei?" Naruto asked him as he pulled out a book on the different types of swords.

"well it can be on at about ten am tomorrow."

"right then see you tomorrow sensei." Naruto said as he left the room.

The next day Naruto was waiting at the chunnin exam stadium(not sure if thats the real name of it.) Naruto was waiting for his opponent to arrive as he would be there any minute. "hey sensei why is this guy taking so long?" he asked the Hokage who was standing ready to be the ref of the match.

"well Naruto he is something of a pervert and likes to peep. Ah here he comes now." he said as they heard a distinct scream and a blur hit the ground making a human sized crater. "Jiraiya what have I told you about peeping?"

"not to get caught and take you with me why?"

"wrong I told you don't do it in konoha and when I call you to show up immediately. Now here is you opponent Naruto. Lets get the test under way shall we?" he asked getting a nod from the two. "i shall call the match when a definite winner is decided or when one of you either yields or is incapacitated. Begin." he said before he jumped to the stands to get out of the way.

"well then pervy sage lets dance." Naruto said as he flexed his hands in his gloves before pulling out his weapon. Jiraiya took notice that it had a back handle and blade with a red trim on the handle and tip of the blade while the back of the blade was lined with a golden color.

"that is a strange blade you got there kid, what is it?"

"i call it the erkindler gunblade. Now enough talk let fight." Naruto said before he shot forward in a burst of speed at the sage. Jumping back Jiraiya noticed that Naruto had channeled chackra to his sword as his glove and the handle of the gunblade glowed a faint blue color. As Naruto swiped a arc of wind shot off the blade cutting the sage on the arm shallowly as he turned to avoid it.

"nice kid but still too slow to hit me." he said dodging again before kicking Naruto away.

"lets see about that then shall we." Naruto said as his sword changed to the gun form surprising both Jiraiya and the Hokage as Naruto never done that in front of him before."sharpshooter syndrome" Naruto called out pointing his gun up and firing. As he fired a beam shot out and the sage could feel a force start to drag him closer even when he added chackra to his feet to stick it only slowed down its pull. After a few seconds Naruto lowered the gun and shot tree rounds at him hitting him in the shoulders and stomach making him call out in mild pain.(the strength of the shots rely on how much chackra he puts forth, in spars and tests he puts enough to hurt but not pierce.) as the sage was recovering from the mild pain Naruto rushed forward as his gun changed back calling out " mega slash." bringing the blade down as Jiraiya dodged getting a slash that cut his cloths.

"alright kid lets change it up." the sage called out while forming hand seals. "katan: endan." as he spoke he shot out a large ball of fire that traveled at a fast speed to Naruto.

Channeling chackra to the blade Naruto swung calling out as he did "fatal fury." as he swung the blade he channeled his chackra to it making a large wind blade come out of it successfully cutting the fire bullet in half to the surprise of Jiraiya. Dodging the last four slashes from Naruto he saw that Naruto was still not even sweating making him a bit cautious of what the boy might do next. Before the boy could do anything Jiraiya called out "katan: karyu endan" sending a large dragon toward Naruto. Adding chackra to his feet Naruto jumped over it. Landing on the dragon Naruto started to run at the sage while the dragon of fire blocked the line of site from the sage, as he grew near Naruto lept off and called out as he came down "flame geyser" slamming his blade into the ground sending a geyser of fire at the sage making him jump back while Naruto followed up and rang out "meg slash" as he swung up from slamming the ground he shot out a large blade of wind that caught the sage and flung him back into the arena wall.

As Naruto recovered from using the two moves in succession Jiraiya shot out of the dust cloud that formed when he met the wall landing a strong kick to his stomach making Naruto fly back. Before he could regain balance Naruto heard the sage call out "katon: endan" thinking quickly Naruto moved slightly enough to land on his feet against the wall calling out "shield accelerator" making a light blue glow emit from his body just before he was hit with the flame bullet. When the smoke cleared Naruto was still standing but he had minor burns and had his cloths burnt in places while his coat was partially on fire. Reaching up Naruto channeled chackra to his right hand before he grabbed the fire. As his hand was covered with his wind converted chackra the flame was going around his hand as was the wind making his hand look like it was made of fire. Changing his blade back to a gun Naruto placed his right hand over the barrel like piece while his left hand pulled the trigger making a fire ball come out of the gun at high speeds as he called out "scare chase" as he aimed at the ground in front of the sage. When the bullet landed it exploded into a large ball that lasted for two seconds before it sent Jiraiya back several feet as he couldn't dodge the radius from the impact. "Come on pervy sage is that all you got?" Naruto called out to him as he got up from where he fell from the blasted pushing him into a tree root making him fall.

"lets start this for real brat." Jiraiya called as he started to form a large ball of chackra in his hand while Naruto held his arm out and started to gather chackra to it. As the ball started to finish forming Jiraiya called out "rasengan" as he shot forward hoping to get Naruto off guard with his speed. While the sage rushed toward him Naruto pointed his arm to him saying "heavy rail-gun" firing a large bullet of wind at him as he grew nearer. When Naruto shot the ball at him Jiraiya moved his hand to have the rasengan directly in front of him. As the two attacks met it sent the two opponents flying back as it created a large explosion of wind and chackra that damaged both of them slightly. As they both had new cuts along their bodies and cloths. "that was good kid but you will still lose." Jiraiya said to him as he stood up and made hand seals once more.

"Right then pervy sage. We will see about that." Naruto said as he started to form seals as well.

After Naruto finished talking the sage called out " doton: Yomi numa " making a large portion of the ground around Naruto turn into a swamp and Naruto start to sink.

"This all you got?" Naruto said before he finished the seals calling out " futon: senpuken " before punching forward releasing a whirlwind that struck at the sage. As the wind struck him Jiraiya was surprised that it tore him off of the ground and sent him into the wall hard nearly knocking him out.

"that is good kid but you will need more than that to beat me." he said as he started to use a new jutsu.

"like this you mean?" Naruto asked as he brought his sword up as it changed to its gun form. " twister shot " he called as he pulled the trigger sending a large twister from the gun at the sage before he could finish the jutsu he was working on.

As the twister hit him Jiraiya was sent flying from the attack as he was not expecting to be shot with a twister. When he hit the wall this time he was sent to unconsciousness as he hit his back and part of his head hit the wall hard enough to knock him out. "well then the match is over. Naruto your the winner. I think a suitable rank is sannin as you have proven that you can defeat the strongest of the original three." sarutobi said to him. After that the Hokage and Naruto had taken the sage to the hospital to make sure he was fine. "so Naruto how did your sword change like that and what were those moves?" the Hokage asked him as they got back to the office.

"well my sword changed like that as it was made like that and somehow it felt right for me so I learned how to do that, though it surprised me the first time it did that I thought I broke it, after that though I found that it has a switch on it that lets it change form and then I placed a seal on it so it can only be used by me or those I want it to. The moves I came up with on my own after seeing some other people use the jutsu for them like the twister shot. Though the sword and bullet based ones I had to make on my own they feel right." Naruto explained to him.

"well then I would like to welcome you to being a ninja and to being a sannin Naruto. Though you will need a contract. Wait here for a moment." he said to Naruto as he left the room.

Coming back several minutes later with a stack of large scrolls he said " Naruto these are summoning contracts and I would like you to choose one." as he laid them down on his desk.

Looking over the scrolls Naruto felt a pull to two of them looking at them he saw the first was a royal yellowish color and the other was a dark red color. "Hey sensei what if I feel a pull to two scrolls, can I have both of them?" he asked to him making the Hokage think for a minute.

"sorry but no Naruto I cant let you have both that would be an unfair advantage to the other two sannin. Why?" he asked

"i feel like I am being pulled to the yellowish one and the red one there. Hey what if I gave you the secret to beating your worst enemy?"he asked.

In a flash the Hokage had both of them in front of Naruto while he was on his knees in front of the boy slightly scaring him while speaking with light tears in his eyes "Alright Naruto you get both just tell me what it is."

"uh thanks. Try to use a shadow clone. You told me they return whatever they learn to you so why not use it for the damn paperwork." Naruto said with a sweat drop as he watched the Hokage "Well then sensei I think I'll go sign these and meet the bosses for them so I will be in the forest of death so I don't interrupt anyone." he said as he started to walk out. As he left the door he could hear the Hokage start banging something on what sounded like hard would and looked back. When he did he could see the Hokage was slamming his head into a corner of his desk that looked like it was marked with something. Shaking that off Naruto used a sushine to transport himself to the forest of death.

When he arrived at the forest Naruto walked in to a clearing about half way in. the clearing was big enough to hold the three previous sannin's summons easily and still have room for them to fight without hindrance. Putting the scrolls on the ground Naruto opened the yellow one first and signed his name, then he signed the red one. After he signed his name Naruto formed the signs for summoning them and called out " ni kuchiyose no jutsu (roughly two summoning jutsu)" as he called this out Naruto put forth a massive load of chackra to ensure he would summon both bosses.

As the jutsu worked a pair of giant clouds of smoke appeared. The first to disperse was the slightly taller one and it held with it a giant lion that was sitting on its haunches as it looked down at Naruto before looking to its right as if waiting for the other cloud to disperse as well. When the second dispelled of smoke a moment later Naruto and the lion could see a giant eight tailed fox standing there. **"hello there fox." **the lion said getting its attention as the lion sat still just looking at it earning a growl from the fox.

" **what do you want you damn cat?** " it spoke.

" **not me him. He called both of us here so do calm down.** " the lion spoke calmly to the fox making the fox look down for the first time to the small (to them) human in front of them. " **now little one why have you called us both here?** " it asked him.

"sorry but I called you here to see if you would allow me to summon your kind of summons to aid me in battle or to talk when I need a friend to talk with." Naruto said to them.

" **why should I let you summon us lions then child?** "

" I would like to be aloud to summon you both as your scrolls called out to me and I would like to have the help of both of your contracts to aid in my efforts to protect those that would be my precious people even if they are not yet, would you at least allow me a test to see if I may?" Naruto told them, asking at the end.

" **human why should the fox's be summoned by someone like yourself? Your kind is why me mate was sealed into one of you.** " the fox asked as it's voice grew more feminine.

"i see then. To answer that ms fox I am the holder of your mate and we have come to a deal that when I learn how to safely unseal him he will go free and not attack any more villages if he can help it." Naruto told her causing her eyes to widen before she started to shrink and change into a human form.

" **is that really true boy?** " she asked as she glared at him as if daring him to lie to her.

"yes ma'am it is. And we have learned that if I die with him inside me he will die as well that is why we are working to get him out of me with both of us alive." he said as she stared at him.

" **is there a way for me to speak with him for myself to make sure this is true then?** " she asked.

"yes there is. May I touch you?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her and stood right in front of her. Nodding her head Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder as the lion watched on. As Naruto touched her shoulder he channeled a small amount of the kyuubi's chackra to bring her to his mind.

Inside the mind-scape as they appeared she could see that it was a large field that had a glowing blue lake in the center and a large patch of trees of to the side. She could also see a large fox with what looked like a large ball and chain attached to its front right leg without the ball or chain. " **Kurama is that really you there?** " she asked making him turn his head to her.

Sighing he replied" **yes, yes it is Hokyo The boy speaks the truth. I cannot leave if he dies and he cant die unless i want to die as well. So we are trying to find a way to free me and let him live while doing it.**" as he changed to a human form as well, the lock like bracelet forming a series of bracelets on his arm.

" **I see is there a way to free you then?** " she asked.

"**only thing I can think of at the moment is the summoning contract but even then that is iffy on if it will truly free me or just put me back here right after he is done.**" Kurama said to her with a slight shrug.

"sorry to interrupt but I would like to know if there is a way to try the summoning thing and then if it works I could still summon your kind or not." they heard Naruto say making them look at him in slight shock.

" **why would you possibly lose a summoning contract to test something out?** " Hokyo asked him.

"i would try to see if it works because I can tell you two are lonely without each other and want to be together again so I say why not try it. If it does work then great if not nothing lost just have to try something else next time." Naruto said to her getting a nod from Kurama as he thought it over.

" **there Is a way but would you really like to do it Naruto? If that doesn't work there is another way that I can think of but I don't think you would readily agree to that one.** " Kurama asked him.

"yeah I'm sure it would be best to do that. But question first what would be the other way to get you out?" he asked him.

" **it is best if I keep that to myself in-case this works.** **Hokyo would you agree to it if it doesn't work this way?**" he asked her.

" **are you sure that is the only other way Kurama?** " she asked him getting a nod from the fox demon. " **then yes if it needs to be done to free you and let him live yes I agree.** "

" **good now then Naruto you should go and try to summon me use more chackra than what you used for Hokyo here and call my name as you do it.** " he told the boy before Hokyo and Naruto vanished from the mind-scape

When they woke up they saw the lion just lying there watching them as if seeing what Naruto would do. As Naruto started to gather chackra and form the signs for the jutsu he called out **"**kuchiyose no jutsu: Kurama**" **as he slammed his hands to the ground making the seal appear before a human sized Kurama appeared in front of him and Hokyo to the lions surprise. "did it work?" Naruto asked.

" **sadly no I can still feel my chackra inside you and the seal in place over me. When the summoning is over I will be placed back inside you.** " he said with a sigh at the easier option out of the way and unusable. Noticing the lion he said to it " **lion would you still allow him to summon you no matter what as long as he passed his test from you?** "

" **yes as long as he passes the test it matters not.** " it spoke nodding.

" **good thank you. Naruto I have a serious question for you. This is going to be a hard question to answer so take your time and think it over carefully. Do you understand what I mean?** " he asked Naruto getting a nod. " ** then I ask you would you like to be the son of the fox leaders of the demon fox contract?** " he asked making Naruto step back in shock.

"what do you mean Kurama? How would that get you out?" Naruto asked

"**well if you become our son then I can give you my power and the job of the seal will be done letting it fade and me to be free and what I mean is just that, also the transfer of my power will not let you have all of it, i'd say around three or four tails at most. We have no sons so there is no definite heir to my title. You may not be a full fox type but I don't really care about that and neither will the others of my family as long as they now that you are what you are because you helped me.**" Kurama told him.

"then yes I agree. If it gets you out to be with your mate then do it." he spoke with a determination that made the all stare at him.

" **boy are you completely sure about this? You can't change back once you do this you know.** "the lion spoke.

" **Naruto know that you do not need to do this if you don't want to there is nothing wrong with that.** " Kurama said to him.

"yes I know and I will still do it. I would do it if I had to for one of the others and if I had a mate and was sealed into a human I would like it if the human accepted this as well even if he or she never had to. So I would accept no matter." Naruto said.

" **then boy you have just passed my test of courage and commitment.** "the lion spoke to them surprising them.

"what?" Naruto asked the lion.

" **you are staying true to your belief's and are willing to step into the unknown for someone that others would not.**" the lion spoke.

" **I see you are of the test for those that are true to their word and will go to any length to help protect the pride.** " Kurama said with a chuckle to the lion getting it to nod.

" **yes I am of the pride that does that. I am known as Mufasa(lion king 1 couldn't think of any other good names for him.) and Naruto you have gained the privilege to use the contract for the lion pride.** " he spoke to him.

"thank you Mufasa Kurama could you do this now or would we need to prepare something first?" Naruto asked him.

" **now is fine.** " he said.

"then lets do this." Naruto said to them. After they were done talking Naruto stood still while Kurama and Hokyo walked on either side of him. Placing their hands on his shoulders they started to speak in a language that he couldn't understand. As they finished speaking they started to channel their chackra into him making him cry out in pain as it started to change him. After five minutes Naruto passed out due to the pain. When he woke he saw that Kurama and Hokyo were sitting against a tree while Mufasa had fallen asleep waiting for him to wake." so what next guys?" Naruto said weakly from just waking up.

" **well you will be getting almost all my power so I will have to help you train in control of the chackra for a time. With the help of your clones that time should be about a year in total if not a bit less.** " Kurama said to him making him nod at that.

"oh yes what exactly am I now anyway?" he asked them making them look at each other before they spoke.

" **uh that would depend on what you mean Naruto.** " Hokyo said to him.

"what kind of demon am I and what do you mean?" Naruto asked her.

" **well what I mean is you kind of did something different then what usually happens when someone does this, but anyways you are an odd mix, you are a fox, lion, and a small part dragon mix of a demon.** " she said to him.

"what?" he said.

" **I am guessing you are meaning the different then usual thing right?** " Kurama asked him getting a nod. " **well what usually happens is that they turn into one kind of demon and only a demon you however were not normal to begin with as you break the odds and do the impossible all the time. ****You have become a demon, and somehow still remained human partially. You have the hair style and eye color of a fox and the eyes of a lion, then you have the body structure and the same golden hair color as before. The part human of you was confirmed with the fact that your name didn't come off either contract. On another note you are now the summoner of two different clans.** " he said to him.

"hey Kurama how about I summon you after I leave on my trip for training?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the demon.

After they vanished in a puff of smoke Naruto walked out of the forest with his coat that his wings changed into. After a while waking Naruto came up to the Hokage office. "hey sensei I think I'll go on a trip for a few years to finish up my training." he said making the old kage look at him.

"OK Naruto. When do you think you will be back by?"

"bout three years at max if not a bit sooner." Naruto said with a shrug to the old man.

"right then have a good trip Naruto."

with that said Naruto walked out of the office and got his things from his house before heading to the gate. "hey guys." Naruto said to the gate guards

"hey Naruto. Heard you are the new sannin." one said to him.

"yeah otherwise we would have the ninin, not very good sounding is it?" Naruto said to them making them laugh and nod.

"so were you headed to Naruto?" the second guard said.

"training trip."

"well good luck out there." the guard said as Naruto walked out. Unknown to them not to be seen or heard of from konoha for several long years.

* * *

**his cloths is basically squall from final fantasy 8 with lightnings gloves, his coat with the wings is cloud's coat from advent children with both sleeves. The skills and jutsu are from either elwiki or the Naruto wiki. The twister shot would be modified from the jutsu on Naruto. Any questions you have ask they may help the story along. it had came to my attention that i was making naruto over powered and i have to agree. i am not trying to make a god fic or anything like that. the summons are mainly used for fighting other summons and dilivering things otherwise he will barely ever use them. he is technicly part of the fox contract but cannot be summoned by it. the merging between the species of demons is that naruto has the cunning of a fox while he has the courage to protect the 'pride', or those precious to him no matter what just like a lion does for a lioness. the girls will get one of the two each it is not trully set which one any of them will get. i have decided that at the chunnin exams will be the class change for all three of them. **

**for those that are wondering about naruto's skill level, he is a jounin level at the moment. he caught jiraiya off gaurd with what he could do. i mean seriously would you expect a twelve year old to be able to beat you if you were a fifty something year old ninja that just so happened to be one of the two strongest of the village. when he returns he will be sannin level as with kurama training his control he will be able to use more skills. kurama will only train his control and nothing else, he sees no need to teach naruto anything other then the control needed for his attacks so the attacks naruto learns on his own and when he comes back he will be in the deadly knight class, he will be able to use the skills from both classes and he gets his second weapon during the whole turning into a demon thing was so that he could be with the three he loves as two of them would out live him and the third would most likely die after him if he kept kurama inside him. so know he can mark the three letting them live for as long as him if not longer. the class list will go until the start of the exams so keep going as it will be a while. i am aware that some of it seams rushed but it will slow down after he gets back to the village.**


End file.
